


simon jr

by jacelitwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, he misses his bae, jace is a softy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 12:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11897502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacelitwood/pseuds/jacelitwood
Summary: Jace misses Simon while he's on tour.





	simon jr

Jace looked at his cell phone waiting for his boyfriend to call from tour, he's happy for Simon, truly, he's getting the exposure he deserves for his solo career, someone signed him at the last gig at the Hunters Moon and he's never been so happy besides the time Jace asked him out of course, Jace threw him a party for it. 

His phone finally rang seeing Simon looking adorable as always with his little soft smile, he cleared his throat, "Hey!"

Simon smiled widely laying on his bed, "Hey baby! How are you?"

Jace shrugs with a long sigh, "Nothing just missing you."

Simon smiled softly, "Are you sleeping with the bear i got you?"

Jace chuckled nodding picking up the velvet black bear holding it close to his chest with his free arm, "Yeah!"

Simon smiled giggling remembering going to the drug store and seeing this adorable teddy bear, he doesn't think you can have an instant connection with a stuffed bear, but he did, leave him alone, he bought it for a going away gift to keep Jace company while he did a few tours. 

He leaned back on the bed then rested his head on the pillow staring at the ceiling, "Well it won't be too long okay, and people are enjoying my music, so that's a plus, but it sucks cause I wish you were here."

Jace sighed shutting his eyes, "Sa-"

Alec burst through his bedroom, making Jace glare, "Demon attack on 24- oh don't glare at me like that."

Jace grunted on the phone making Simon giggle, "No he doesn't deserve a hello."

Alec waved awkwardly, "Hey Simon."

Jace continued to glare at Alec, getting up off his bed, throwing a pillow at him, making Alec pat at his watch then running out.

Jace sighed dramatically, "I'll talk to you tonight." They said they're goodbyes and "I love you's" then Jace followed with a waiting Alec and Izzy, who were smirking, "Don't!"

They both put their hands up in surrender, still softly giggling. 

As they walked out Jace began to whine, "I miss HIM!"

Alec sighed rolling his eyes, patting Jace on the shoulder, "Yes but it's good he's getting this attention for his solo career isn't it?"

Jace frowned folding his arms, "I know Okay!The teddy bear he gave me just....isn't enough at night." 

Izzy held her hand to her chest, "Awwww!"

Jace blushed then rolled his eyes, this is why he doesn't talk about this relationship with his siblings, they're horrible. 

Alec snorted pointing to the demon hovering over an innocent mundane, oh great. 

They made it back into the institute, covered in demon goo, that's fine, Jace planned on taking a warm bath then...he stopped Alec and Izzy who groaned, then stopped looking in the direction he was, they smirked. 

He saw Simon standing and talking with Clary who was giving him the biggest bear hug, 

"Lemme go Fray, Can't breathe."  
Clary giggled shaking her head "NO! I missed you! And you're a vampire, nice try."

Jace and Simon made eye contact making Jace drop his seraph blade running to towards them.

Simon moved out of his hug with Clary who was smiling at them. 

Jace lifted Simon up in a hug twirling him, making him giggle, jace put him down enveloping Simon into a passionate kiss. 

Simon pulled away when Jace looked like he needed air making Jace whine; he giggled the scrunched up his face, "Eww, you're all gooy." 

Jace chuckled at a squealing Simon still lifting him around, "W-what are you doing back?"

Simon smiled at Jace kissing all over his face making him blush, "I missed you so much, and the next tours are close to home....so I thought...maybe my boyfriend wouldn't mind me staying with him and being bac-"

Jace kissed him once more making Jace wrap his arms around Simon's waist, "You can stay here as long as you want." He looked over at Alec who just shrugged, "Duh we kind of discussed that on the phone."

He pulled back from the kiss, "You two knew he was coming?"

Izzy sighed in relief, "Yes it was so hard! You know I can't keep a secret!"

Jace smirked nodding, pointing at her, "True."

Izzy gave him the finger, then smirked at Alec and Clary, "Let's give them privacy." 

The all walked away with a waving Clary following. 

Simon moved hair that was falling into Jace's face, "Are you mad?"

Jace scoffed inhaling in his boyfriends scent, "Hell no!" 

Simon grinned then hugged him despite the goo, that means they can have shower time, as Simon likes to call it, he's a dork in love okay back off "Now you don't have to cuddle the bear tonight."

Jace gasped holding his chest, "I can't cheat on Simon JR."

Simon scrunched his face up, "You will NOT name your bear that." Simon pulled Jace by the hand towards Jace's bedroom with a smiling Jace behind.


End file.
